Let $n$ be a positive integer and $a,b$ be invertible integers modulo $n$ such that $a\equiv b^{-1}\pmod n$. What is the remainder when $ab$ is divided by $n$?
Answer: Since $a\equiv b^{-1}\pmod n$, \[ab\equiv b^{-1}b\equiv \boxed{1}\pmod n.\]